St Wammys
by M.S DARK ANGEL
Summary: When Raito Yagami was enrolled in Wammy house, this was NOT what he expected…a roasted, shaved ferret on a stake! hints of yaoi.


Warning:

Swearing.

Drinking.

Violence.

May be M-rated in later chapters.

May be yaoi. ^_^`

Warning:

Swearing. Drinking. Name spoilers.

Violence. May be M-rated in later chapters.

May be yaoi. ^_^' Whoops. I don`t own death note

_~Thoughts~_

'Speech.'

'**Speaking at the same time.'**

Chapter 1

Having fun yet?

When Raito Yagami was enrolled in Wammy house, this was NOT what he expected…a roasted, shaved ferret on a stake!!

'Oh, my KiRA!! What the hell are these people?! Savages?!' he cried as their car drove past a sign which said "St. Wammy School For Gifted Children" with a weasel speared into the corner. His father merely rolled his eyes at his son`s behaviour and continued to drive up to the school.

A few minutes later…

Raito was dragged in kicking and screaming. Literally. He was slung over his father`s right shoulder. How embarrassing.

'Father! Take me back to my old school! I swear I will never answer back to you ever again! Just take me back!' Raito continued to whine, as Sochiro (sp?) unceremoniously dumped him on the floor, along with his bags and proceeded to walk in the head-master`s office and passed the blonde secretary Misa, without even sparing him a single glance at his floored son. The secretary tsked at the fully-grown man.

'Ow…do you hate me that much just to dump me here?' Raito muttered sadly.

'You all right love?' Misa asked, leaning over to get a better view of the brunette.

'Huh? Just…leave…me, alright?' Raito managed to get out before a pair of dark silhouettes appeared above him.

'Is he okay?' 1 asked, Raito noted that this 1 had an angelic, melodious voice.

'If he`s dead, can I eat him?' the 2nd said, a similar voice as the other, but was demonic and cold. _~Are they cannibals or something? ~_ The 15-year-old mused. Misa snickered for some reasons unknown.

'L, B, give the boy some space, okay?' she asked the duo, who stepped back as Raito picked himself up. He couldn`t help but stare: they were identical twiins: the only differences were 1 had blood-red eyes and a shirt splashed with red that screamed, "I`m a serial killer!"… And the other 1 was completely red-free and pitch black eyes.

'**What?**' they asked at the same time.

'Huh?' Raito asked slightly confuzzled.

'Oh, never mind…soz outotou, you can`t eat him.' The onyx-eyed boy told his twiin.

'What did you say?' Raito asked them. They simply shrugged and walked off.

Raito picked himself off the floor and coughs, Misa grins. Mr Yagami entered the room and pulled him inside with him.

'Ah. Raito Yagami, I hear you want to be enrolled here by your father.' A middle-aged man, said, as Raito shakes his head.

'No! I don`t want to be here! I want to go home! Away from here! I-' he was cut off by a very pale teenage girl with white hair and purple tips, and even paler clothes.

'Um. Rodger-sama, you called for me and Ryuk-kun.' The girl spoke, pulling an equally pale, wild-looking boy in with her. (Just imagine their clothes in the manga/anime.) They clearly were freaks, being with the crazy clothes and face-paint.

'Yes I did. Rem, Ryuk as you 2 are head girl and boy, I don`t suppose you know of the large amounts of alcohol that was found in the garage last night.' Rodger asked them. Ryuk fidgeted, Rem discreetly nudged him.

'No Rodger-sama, if we did know, we would`ve told you beforehand.' Rem told him. It appeared Rem does all the talking for this "Ryuk" person.

'Um, I think you should ask Mikami-kun, since he`s always pissing about, Rodger-san.' Ryuk piped up, as Rem nodded.

'I see, well then, Ryuk, Rem. Show Raito around, whilst I speak to his father.' Rodger shooed them off. The trio left wordlessly.

'Thanks for saving my arse back there. I owe you big-time!' Ryuk smiled happily.

'Yeah, well I gotta go, the girls will be waiting for me at poker. Cya!' Rem said as she ran off somewhere. Raito stared, as they walked through countless corridors, and passed loads of doors.

'Poker? Alcohol? What kind of school is this?' Raito asked as he was pulled into a room full of boys. Ryuk laughed, sounding a bit evil.

'Welcome to St Wammy`s!!' he shouted, waving his leather-covered arms. Raito had to swerve to avoid being hit in the face by Ryuk. He remembered a crucial question.

'Where do I stay?' he asked him. Ryuk paused, before pulling him into a different room via the corridor. The brunette sighed as he was dragged all over the place, but he didn`t complain, he didn`t want to wind up just like that poor unfortunate ferret speared and skinned outside the school.

They finally stopped at a door that had "L + B`s ROOM! DANGER OF DEATH!! SERIAL KILLERS ARE WELCOMED!!!!"

'Charming (!)' Raito said sarcastically as Ryuk knocked several times.

'Yes?' a voice asked, as the door opened to reveal the twiin from earlier (the clean 1) with a couple of sticks of pocky hanging out of his mouth, and "Puppet – by Thousand Foot Crutch, blasting from behind him.

'Hiya Lawliet, you have a new victim-er-friend, called Raito Yagami, and-' Ryuk was cut off by a sudden scream in the corridor.

'-He`s edible?' the other boy`s twiin called from somewhere in the room.

'I`ll let you decide, eh Beyond?' Ryuk called, before telling L what he was told to tell.

'Get inside Raito.' L said, moving as Ryuk shoved him in, then threw in his bag.

'Ittai!' he cried as his bag landed smack-bang on his head, knocking him out. Ryuk walked off laughing, as the twiins went over to inspect him, Lawliet kicked the door shut, after engraving an "R" on said door.

'D`you think he`s okay?' he asked, bored.

'No, he`s unconscious…' Beyond smirked.

Later…

When he finally came to, the twiins were sat opposite him, working on some kind of project. He groaned as he felt pain in head, but it wasn`t as bad as the ache in his backside, wincing, he managed to get on a spare bed, before passing out again.

'Raito-kun is exhausted and is in pain, wonder what was has caused it…' Lawliet trailed off, before they grinned evilly.

'…Or _whom_…' Beyond finished, snickering.

Later…

Raito groaned, the throbbing pain now down to a dull ache, he looked around to find Beyond eating jam with his bare hands, and Lawliet reading a file. The former of the 2 saw him, and began to skulk towards him.

'Hello, Raito-kun…how are you feeling?' Beyond asked, ruby eyes meeting amber.

'I`m fine.' Raito replied groggily, B shrugged, turned away and walked over to the stereo to change songs. He finally chose: Mastermind– by Mindless Self Indulgence.

'Wicked song, whatcha doin Law?' he asked L, plopping down beside the pristine teen.

'Huh? Just working out how much the plants are gonna be worth.' L replied, handing his brother a few sheets.

'Well, they`re bout 4 foot tall, so I reckon 2, 3 grand…maybe more.' B said, shuffling closer. Raito watched the duo chatter.

How he hated his father right now.

A few days later…

'He`s not going to take me back…' Raito said, dejectedly, fighting tears. Lawliet groaned.

'Huh? That`s too bad, you can`t tell daddy on us then…can you?' Beyond taunted him.

'Insomniac, sugar-loving, psychotic bastards…' Raito growled as the twiins threw back their heads and roared with laughter. _~Freaks of nature! ~ _He sniffed, burying his head in a pillow and began to silently cry himself to sleep, he missed home.

Another week later…

After numerous phone calls and texts, Raito realised that his father had deserted and disowned him. It said so on his Facebook. He cried that night, L had discovered him and advised him to get a note-book and vent his all anger. Raito did as he was told and labelled it "Death Note" and man did he vent! If it actually worked, his father would have died in very violent ways…B just wanted to kill somebody, so he got a voodoo doll and began to mercilessly attack it.

'Hey, is Raito-kun, better?' L asked him. He grinned and showed off his Death Note. L whistled at the amount of names.

'Much better, thank-you Lawliet.' Raito said as he shoved the book into his bag and followed L out of the room.

'You`re very welcome, Raito. Have you heard? We have a new English teacher, apparently.' L informed him. Raito nodded as B walked up to them in the corridor.

'Hiya Lawliet, hey Raito, what`s up?' Beyond asked, his trademark jam in hand.

'Hi Beyond, we have a new English teacher apparently…worst behaviour boys.' Lawliet said, as Raito, Beyond, and himself ran off.

Other side of school…

'As you can see, St. Wammy`s-Linda! Put down that axe! –Is a brilliant school.' Rodger said as he escorted Naomi Misora: the new English teacher to the staff-room. Which was on the other side of the school. They passed a blonde boy who was dangling a smaller boy in white pyjamas off a balcony.

'Mello! Tuck in that rosary!' Rodger said, Mello let go of the boy and did as he was told. Misora gasped and tried to catch the little boy`s ankles…but she was too late.

A scream of terror, then a thud was heard.

'That poor child.' Naomi gasped, as Mello walked off cackling. She ran after Rodger.

'**Let`s hurt him**.' a pair of raven twiins smirk.

'Who?' a brunette boy asked looking scared.

'**You!**' they said in union, the brunette ran as fast as he could, cutting in front of Rodger and Naomi, with the twiins hot on his heels.

'Nooo! Don`t hurt me! Please!' the boy cried as Raito snickered when Lawliet and Beyond gave chase to poor A. He burst out laughing.

'Run, bitch! RUUUNN!!!!' yelled after them.

'C`mon Kira! Me and L need a hand with this 1!' Beyond shouted to Raito, grinning.

'Ok B!' "Kira" shouted back gleefully. Within moments, they had caught him, and the boy was dragged away, kicking and screaming.

'Hey, L-sama, BB-sama, Kira-sama. Watcha got there?' a teenage boy with glasses and black hair asked them. B gripped A tightly.

'It`s A-chan, he tried to run away. Again. And I`m going to go and _play_ with him…why do ya wanna know Mikami-kun?' he replied.

'Uh, no reason…I gotta go, bye BB-sama, Kira-sama, L-sama.' Mikami told them before swiftly walking off, before it turned into a sprint. B raised an eyebrow.

'Somebody`s scared!' Lawliet laughed.

'Well, he knows how we _play_…innit?' Beyond gave a malicious grin as Raito laughed evilly.


End file.
